


Numb

by mrs_d



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Post-Series, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_d/pseuds/mrs_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For reasons that don’t need exploring at this juncture, my skinny ass is numb in North Nowhere, Ontario, about three miles from the Manitoba border.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numb

For reasons that don’t need exploring at this juncture, my skinny ass is numb in North Nowhere, Ontario, about three miles from the Manitoba border. It’s winter, but my ass numbitude has nothing to do with the cold. I’m almost used to that. I like to say almost because it makes Fraser feel like he’s still got stuff to teach me after the coldest year of my life, and everybody knows how much Fraser likes feeling like an expert.

Which is probably what he’s doing right now. Experting. While my ass is numb.

Not that I blame him. No, I blame the OPP. Like, who even has chairs this uncomfortable, seriously? Even perps deserve a little padding.

I shift, and the plastic doesn’t give an inch. The ice pack slips a little, though, and I snag it as it falls, but the damn thing gets jammed between my wrist and my Adam’s apple, and I nearly choke from the pressure on my new bruises.

There’s the sergeant and Fraser coming down the hall, finally. The sarge’s got Mr. Bar Brawl by the cuffs, and Fraser’s got his own ice pack, held in place with split, swollen knuckles.

Okay, so maybe not all perps deserve a little padding.


End file.
